


Spoilers

by ami_ven



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, mentioned future character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their entire relationship is on borrowed time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "awareness"

Most of the time, he could forget that he had watched River die. 

Being a Time Lord meant naturally outliving other species, and being a time traveler meant that at any point, everyone he knew might not yet have been born or might already be dead. But somehow, River’s death hurt the most. Had hurt— would hurt— 

He tried not to think about it.

“Ready, sweetie?” asked River. She was wearing a long, slinky gown, her hair a halo of curls around her head, and both of his hearts skipped at the sight.

The Doctor smiled. “For you, River? Always.”

THE END


End file.
